


Poker Face

by Stregatrek



Series: Wlw with my wife [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Direct action means writing more femslash, F/F, Femslash, We need more femslash, Writing while drunk? Me? Never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatrek/pseuds/Stregatrek
Summary: A silly shore leave poker night with the senior staff





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerchickadee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerchickadee/gifts).

> Another in the series of my wife and I pulling prompts out of a hat!

Poker night with the senior staff was significantly less competitive and more ridiculous when it was shore leave and they were drunk. Will had already dramatically flung his cards across the table to fold one round, and Geordi kept trying to fake them all out by saying he could see the next cards and making wildly inaccurate promises about the draw.  


What looked to be the last hand of the night was drawing to a close, down to Deanna and Beverly.  


"All in," Deanna looked shrewdly at the doctor, pushing her poker chips to the middle of the table. "Let's see what you've got."  


Beverly smiled enigmatically. "It'll take more than that little pile of chips to see what I've got."  
Deanna started laughing. Will looked between them, eyebrows raised. Geordi looked a little shocked. Worf sat stoically.  


"All right then- call."  


"Hello?" Beverly pretended to tap her comm badge.  


Deanna laughed harder. "I've completely lost, haven't I?"  


"Only your heart," Beverly laughed.  


Deanna leaned over for a kiss. "Full house," she said.  


"Ah- royal flush"


End file.
